The present invention relates generally to an impact test apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for reliably and reproducibly launching samples for impact testing without the use of high towers for gravitationally accelerating the test samples, explosive charges, or the like.
The testing of projectiles and their components is an important aspect of military preparedness. While many aspects of the performance and characteristics of projectiles can be modeled mathematically using sophisticated computer techniques, modeling can do no more than predict actual performance. On the other hand, performance under actual service conditions is often difficult to assess because there are a number of uncontrollable variables including atmospheric conditions, such as temperature, humidity, and the like, encountered during the test. Further, field testing of projectiles is often difficult and expensive. It is desirable to be able to simulate the actual conditions encountered by a projectile in the field by laboratory testing. A laboratory test should provide a means of controlling and monitoring important variables like the muzzle velocity of the projectile.
One important aspect of the testing of projectiles and their components is impact testing. Impact tests are often carried out by dropping test samples from high towers, a practice requiring a significant amount of dedicated laboratory space and capital expenditure. Further, because the test sample must travel a significant distance while it is being accelerated by gravity, any imbalance in the aerodynamic resistance encountered while falling will cause the test sample to rotate from its initial orientation, making its orientation on impact unpredictable and uncontrollable. Impact testing is also important in the evaluation of many types of industrial and consumer products.
The present invention provides impact test apparatus for reliably and reproducibly launching a projectile, projectile component, or other test sample for impact testing. Further, the present invention provides a number of other advantages and capabilities as are discussed below.